Malas Costumbres
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Nadie pensaría que el severo y adusto Capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya tendría una serie de malos hábitos sin los cuales él está seguro que no podría vivir.
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

Malas Costumbres

.

Frente a los ojos del mundo entero, Hitsugaya Toushiro goza de buena reputación como capitán y fama de ser severo y estricto con sus subordinados, y a pesar de ser sólo un niño, es considerado como un verdadero genio. Por eso, siempre procura mantenerse sereno y calmado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, con un buen cuidado por las buenas costumbres que casi se asemeja al del Capitán Kuchiki.

Es por eso que nadie llega siguiera a imaginarse que el severo y taciturno Capitán Hitsugaya tendría una serie de malos hábitos tan arraigados dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, sin los cuales puede decir con toda propiedad, que no podría vivir –claro que jamás de los jamases lo llegaría a admitir en voz alta-. Y todos esos malos hábitos tienen que ver con la misma chica que lo ha acompañado desde siempre: Hinamori Momo.

1° Mal Hábito: Suele molestar y/o discutir con ella sin razón aparente.

Momo siempre ha sido una chica dulce. Desde que eran tan sólo unos mocosos y vivían en el Rukongai; y hasta el día de hoy, Hinamori Momo es incapaz de dejar de lado su naturaleza tierna e ingenua, sin importar cuál sea la situación.

Eso la hace presa fácil para las constantes bromas de Hitsugaya, que desde siempre aprovecha la menos oportunidad para meterse con ella.

−Hinamori−suele llamarla cuando la ve deambulando por los pasillos−¿No te parece que es muy tarde para hacer el vago?

 _Por ninguna razón en particular._

−No estoy haciendo el vago, Shiro-chan−le replica ella mientras infla las mejillas−estoy llevando estos documentos a…

−¿Si?−le interrumpe él con un gesto ausente, restándole total importancia a cualquier explicación−Pues a mí me parece que estás haciendo el vago−concluye.

 _Sólo por molestarla._

Porque Momo nunca cambiaría y seguiría siendo la misma niña pequeña y llorona con la que jugaba cuando era menor. Y es que Toushiro encuentra cierto placer oculto en verla haciendo caras y gestos extraños ahora que es mayor, así como cierta satisfacción al tener la certeza de que esas reacciones son provocadas por él.

−Y no me llames de esa manera, Hinamori: ¡Es _Capitán Hitsugaya_! Honestamente, Momo-moja-camas; no sé cómo llegaste a teniente−suelta un bufido exasperado, pero Momo diría que casi puede ver una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Casi.

 _Sólo por hacerla enfadar._

−Mou, Shiro-chan, qué malo eres−le regaña.

−Te he dicho que me llames _Capitán−_ se inclina sobre ella y con la punta de sus dedos le pega suavemente en la frente.

 _Por ninguna razón aparente._

Ella se queja de su golpecito, sabiendo que en realidad no lo ha hecho con fuerza, y que tampoco le ha dolido nada. Pero lo hace porque sabe que si Shiro-chan ha llegado a meterse con ella es porque ha tenido un día difícil y que con eso al menos puede ayudarlo a sacarle el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Luego ríe, sin poder contenerse la gracia que le provoca la situación, mientras que Hitsugaya piensa en otra razón para molestarla. Porque para él, discutir con Momo es como un soplo de aire fresco dentro de su agitada y tediosa vida de capitán; de revisar pilas eternas de papel, de lidiar con Matsumoto, de lucir siempre serio y reservado. Porque ver reír a Momo le hace volver a esos días en el Rukongai en que se sentaban a comer sandías y él se comía su porción sólo para ver su expresión enfadada y luego su sonrisa.

−¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo, Hinamori?−se cruza de brazos, haciendo un mohín−¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Deja de hacer el vago, ¿quieres?

Y con eso, Hitsugaya se va, vistiendo elegantemente su haori blanco de capitán y una sonrisa de medio lado en algún lugar de su boca. Una que no pasa desapercibida ni para Matsumoto, ni ninguno de los oficiales con los que se cruza al llegar a la capitanía de la décima división. Pero que ninguno en absoluto puede descifrar la razón del misterioso gesto en el rostro de su superior.

Porque por mucho que lo niegue y lo esconda, discutir con Hinamori Momo es ese placer culpable que se saca de su rutina.

2° Mal Hábito: Que le acaricie el pelo mientras duerme.

Desde que era tan sólo un niño y vivía con la abuela y Hinamori en esa pequeña casita del Rukongai, que a Hitsugaya Toushiro le ha molestado su baja estatura. Claro que si le preguntan, él responderá con toda la seguridad y dignidad que le cabe en ese cuerpecito, que para él no es –en absoluto- un problema, ya que ser alto está sobrevalorado y que eventualmente, con el pasar de las décadas, crecerá.

Claro, es por eso que no evita que cuando la abuela le dice que para que un niño en desarrollo pudiera crecer adecuadamente, debía dormir al menos ocho horas al día, él pone una mueca de fastidio en su rostro severo y le dice que creer en esos mitos urbanos es una pérdida de tiempo, para posteriormente retirarse de la habitación, dejando a la abuela con una extraña sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

 _Tan terco como siempre._

Sin embargo, eso no impide que a partir de ese día, Toushiro comience a tomar siestas de media tarde, alegando que tiene el estómago pesado después de comer. Así que se echa junto a la puerta corrediza semi abierta para que la brisa le dé con suavidad en el pelo.

Pero cuando muere la abuela, Toushiro ya no puede dormir la siesta. Porque siente que hace demasiado frío, que hace demasiado calor; porque tiene el estómago vacío, que lo tiene muy lleno; porque tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza o no puede pensar en nada en absoluto. Porque extraña tremendamente a la abuela. Porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, Toushiro no puede dormir; se siente abrumado por la pena y la soledad de verse despojado del regazo de su abuela. Aun así entierra la cabeza en la almohada y finge dormir. Aunque sabe que no puede.

−Shiro-chan, ¿estás dormido?−murmura Momo un día, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación donde él se encuentra recostado.

Sólo encuentra el silencio de Toushiro, y aunque él la ha oído perfectamente, decide no contestarle, reprimiendo el impulso de corregirla y regañarla por llamarle con ese ridículo sobrenombre que ella suele usar para referirse a él.

Oye los pasos de la chica sobre el tatami, e inmediatamente después siente la mano de Momo sobre su cabeza. Va a decirle que deje de hacerlo porque él no es ningún niño y debe dejar de tratarlo como tal, pero algo le detiene, algo que aún no sabe qué es. Quizás es porque recuerda que está fingiendo estar dormido frente a Momo, quizás es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que ella vea su pena a flor de piel.

O quizás –sólo quizás- es porque se siente realmente a gusto tal como está ahora.

Porque Momo le acaricia el pelo, pasando sus dedos cálidos y pequeños por los mechones blancos y caóticos que abundan en su cabeza. Con la suavidad que sólo ella es capaz de emplear, con la calma y la paciencia que no creía poder encontrar en ella.

De pronto, ya no se siente sólo y la pena se ha esfumado por un instante. Entonces Toushiro se sorprende a sí misma deseando quedarse así para siempre, y sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, se queda dormido profundamente, como el niño pequeño que jamás admitiría que realmente es.

Casi cincuenta años después, el Capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya, como cada día cuando va a caer el crepúsculo, despacha a su teniente para que desaparezca de su vista y finalmente tener algo de paz y tranquilidad en la caótica oficina del Seiretei.

Se echa sobre el sofá, que suele estar ocupado por Matsumoto cuando se dedica a sacar la vuelta –verificando que, efectivamente, los cojines ya tienen la forma de su cuerpo, como él había pensado medio en broma, medio en serio-, y se queda ahí, esperando como todos los días a esa misma hora, cuando ya es tiempo de irse a casa, a que aparezca un reiatsu familiar dentro de su radar. Entonces, como cuando era un niño y con cierto gustillo a travesura, se hace el dormido, para que Hinamori, al entrar, lo halle en lo que ella piensa un sueño profundo.

−¿Estás dormido, Shiro-chan?−oye que pregunta, como pidiendo permiso, pero sabe que lo único que recibirá por respuesta será la respiración pausada del Capitán.

La oye reír bajito, como si no quisiera despertarlo de su falso sueño y no puede evitar aguantar la respiración hasta que ella se acerca y finalmente le acaricia el pelo, con cuidado, como si fueran a atraparla haciendo una travesura.

Sólo entonces Toushiro se queda realmente dormido, porque las manos de Hinamori moviéndose sobre su cabeza se han convertido en la única fórmula para _hacerlo descansar en paz._

3° Mal Hábito: Tiende a sobre protegerla demasiado.

Momo es lenta, patosa y muy distraída. Toushiro sabe que siempre lo ha sido y se atreve a decir que siempre lo será. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Es por eso que Toushiro ha tenido que estar constantemente al pendiente de cada paso que daba la chica y vigilar que no fuera a meterse en problemas.

Pero por algún extraño motivo que él aún no descubre, el hecho de que Hinamori fuera como una pluma al viento ha comenzado a molestarle en mayor medida a como lo ha hecho siempre. Porque no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto cuando era una Shinigami promedio, con responsabilidades comunes como cualquier otro.

Pero ahora Momo es teniente. Sí, teniente de una división entera, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Y para colmo de males, no tiene capitán, o sea que ella sola es quien debe dirigir y guiar a todas esas _pobres almas_ que están bajo su cargo. Y eso lo pone con los nervios de punta, porque está completamente seguro de que son demasiadas responsabilidades para alguien como Hinamori, que es tan voluble y sensible como una niña pequeña, porque así solía ser Momo hace siglos y él cree que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

Para él, Momo tiene más carga de la que puede soportar. Los tenientes de otras divisiones le ayudan a aligerar su peso, sí. No se sorprende cuando Kira llega a su lado, ofreciéndole su hombro contenedor, o ríe por las bromas de Renji, o deja que Hisagi cargue sus cosas en su lugar, porque sabe que su relación se remonta a los tiempos de la academia, así que delega en ellos su cuidado.

Pero la traición de Aizen la ha golpeado duramente, y Toushiro la ve más frágil que nunca, por lo que no puede evitar hacerse cargo personalmente del deber de cuidar de su amiga de la infancia, ya que él, después de todo, es quien debió hacerse cargo de ella desde un principio.

Toushiro sabe que por mucho tiempo, Hinamori albergó ciertos sentimientos hacia el capitán de su escuadrón, de hecho, se atrevería a decir –no sin cierta molestia-, que aún tiene en algún rincón de su corazón herido, el recuerdo de Aizen que ella amó ingenua e infantilmente como el amable capitán de su división.

Sin poder evitarlo, le dirige miradas cargadas de un sentimiento que ni él mismo sabe cómo nombrar.

Pero Momo no es tonta, nota que Hitsugaya la mira, reconoce a la perfección el tenor de sus miradas y sabe que ésa que su mejor amigo irradia por los ojos se llama _lástima._ Ella las detesta, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto y se siente aún más miserable. Lo sucedido con _Aizen-taicho_ es para ella un recuerdo terrible y oscuro, que lucha día a día por superar, y el hecho de que Toushiro la mire de esa forma la desmoraliza hasta lo inimaginable.

El hecho de que él comience a vigilarla, como esperando a que cometiera algún error, como esperando a que flaqueara para ir en su rescate hace que el recuerdo de habérsele plantado de frente y haber blandido su espada contra él por una causa perdida, impulsada por su ingenuidad, sobrara un peso tremendo, clavándole en la piel como mil agujas de hielo.

Es precisamente esa desagradable sensación la que la lleva a procurar nunca merecer la lástima de nadie, ni se Izuru, ni de Renji, ni Hisagi, ni mucho menos la de Toushiro –sobre todo la de Toushiro-.

La decisión de Hinamori toma definitivamente a Hitsugaya por sorpresa cuando éste, acostumbrado totalmente a cuidar los comentarios sobre Aizen que dicen los otros capitanes frente a ella, se queda con la palabra en la boca y el llamado de atención muere en su garganta cuando la ve contestar con completa entereza al comentario sardónico que el Capitán de la duodécima había lanzado al aire, pero con claras intenciones de aludirla a ella.

−Con todo respeto, Mayuri-taicho −Hinamori alza la barbilla−, el hecho de permanecer sin capitán no hace me hace a mí ni a mi escuadrón menos competente que a cualquier otro del Gotei 13−hizo una pausa, intentando sonar lo más solemne y respetuosa posible−. Así que no permitiré que se refiera a nosotros de esa manera.

Y con eso, la chica decide permanecer en silencio, bajo la mirada molesta del aterrador capitán de la décima segunda división. Por otro lado, el de la décima también la mira atónito y sorprendido de ese despliegue de seguridad y autoconfianza con el que su amiga acaba de plantársele a un superior. Luego sonríe.

Es entonces que Hitsugaya piensa que la tonta y frágil Momo no es, finalmente, ni tan tonta ni tan frágil como él cree hasta el momento. Pero eso definitivamente no va a impedir que él mismo fuera y bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los capitanes, le _sugiriera amablemente_ al científico loco ése, que si volvía a referirse así a Hinamori Momo, tendría que vérselas con él.

Oh, no, señor; eso no se quedaría así.

Porque a pesar de que claramente Momo no ha superado por completo el asunto de Aizen, ella es capaz de defenderse sola. Toushiro está feliz por ella, pero no puede evitar sentir que ha comenzado a perder un rol importante en su vida; sobreproteger a Hinamori. Y eso es algo que lucharía arduamente por conservar.

.

* * *

 **Ogh, este me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Demasiado. Y es que Hitsugaya y Momo son taaan difíciles de tratar, es decir, ambos tienen personalidades tan marcadas, tan _propias,_ que cualquier coma fuera de lugar sería _muy OoC._**

 **Además, hace tiempo que perdí el hilo del manda, por lo que es imposible saber con precisión si estoy equivocada con algunos hechos o he cometido algún error en la línea temporal.**

 **Sin embargo, creo que me ha quedado, al menos, decente, por lo que me he armado de valor para publicarlo. Agradecería que me dijeran qué les pareció.**

 **Revisado:** **7 de febrero del 2017**


End file.
